The instant invention relates generally to cleaning implements and more specifically it relates to a gun barrel cleaner.
Numerous cleaning implements have been provided in prior art that are adapted to clean gun barrels and remove obstructions therefrom. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,897,525; 3,708,820 and 4,399,627 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.